To Love Again
by taztothetop
Summary: inuyasha,sesshomaru and miroku is having a hard time finding ture love with them being halfdemons and demon and all.will they find true love. inukag sessrin mirsan.impreg
1. singing to you

Singing to you

miroku pulled up to inuyasha and sesshomaru house.tonight they agreed with him to go to a new clubthat had opened two weeks ago.about a week ago he beg them to go with him and loosin up a bit.He hope that they dont start any trouble like last time they went out.

They end up fighting and getting them kicked out of the culb.shit he didnt know what had started the fight but it wasnt pretty.inuyasha and sesshomaru never see eye to eye.So it always end up in a fist fight or trying to kill each other ether way they never really liked eachother. Miroku honked his horn to get them to hurry up he hate to be at the end of the line.

Seeing inuyasha walked out of the house with sesshomaru behind him locking the door and making theyer way over to his car.Inuyasha hopped into the back seat and sesshomaru in the front. And again they was fight over something. "why did you have to eat the last two packages of ramen!" yelled inuyasha "huh! Sesshomaru!!"

"this sesshomaru dont need to explain himself" he said coldly inuyasha gave his famous "feh!" "lets go miroku" "ok" with that he drove them to club shikon. Moments later they pulled up into the parking lot"ok were here...and please guys lay off the fighting I dont want to get kicked out AGAIN!!" miroku stated

they only nodded and would try theyer best not to get out of this club..like the rest. With that setelledthey head into the club and found a table. "so this is club shikon...not bad" said inuyasha "its ok to me"sesshomaru said "at least you guys like this one"miroku said as he ran his hand throu his black mane (AN:miroku is a half-demon)

Soon a girl with a high poney tail, brown eyes, wearing red shirt and black pants came to theyer table"welcome to club shikon, would you like a drink" she said smiling. Miroku eyeed the girl up and down inuyasha intruped his thoughts "yea, um I'll have a wine cooler" he said "would you like the same or something different sir" sango said pointing at sesshomaru.

He only nodded "and for you" she turned to miroku smiling "I'll have the same as them...um" "call me sango" she said exstending her hand to shake his "miroku" "well miroku I have to go and get you boys drinks" she said walking away. giving miroku a clear veiw of her ass.

'_wow I like this site' _he thought.sango had looked over her shoulder at miroku and seen him staring at her ass. so decided to stop and give it a little shake while looking back at him.she saw him blush and turn away. she only laugh and continued to walk while giggling of what just happen.while miroku was still blushing at what sango did.

inuyasha and sesshomaru just gave him a small smile "way to go with the ladies miroku" inuyasha said laughing at his embarrassment while sesshomaru just gave him a pat on the back "I think sango likes you" he said "yea...but she dose'nt know that I'm a half-demon"miroku said sadly

"well I think she do"sesshomaru said "I really hope she knows" he sighed "what'cha worried about miroku,you never worried before" inuyasha stated. miroku only nodded.soon sango came back with they'er drinks but then had to leave quick for something else.miroku not getting the chance to say thank you.

soon the lights began to dim as they turned they'er heads to the stage.to see sango and three other girls. "IS EVERYONE HAVING A GOOD TIME" the girl on the mic. said and they whole place cheered or wisled "I CANT HEAR YOU" she shouted into the mic. and the people cheered louder this time "that what I want to hear" "welcome and If your new here Im kagome, rin on drums ,sango is bass,ayame is on gutair" "we are the neyo-youkai's, we are going to start with a song from paramore called misery bussiness" "hope you like it"

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out...

When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

**sesshomaru gazed upon the one on the drums _'rin' _he thought.he saw a light sweat. he never gazed upon a more beutiful mortal. sure there was deamoness but they was'nt as beutiful as her.she was something more.he must have her for his own**

I waited eight long months

She finally set him free

I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we had caught on fire

She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

**_'she beutiful and voice...her voice is like wind in my ears,so gentaly and soft...and she like an angle from hevaen' _inuyasha thought as he stared upon kagome**

Whoa... I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa... it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good

**while miroku keeped his eyes on sango while she played wild '_she more beutiful while playing'_ he thought**

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa... Well I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa... it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good ...

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving ...

Whoa,I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now ...

Whoa...I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa... it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good

The song ended and as the people clapped and cheered for another "Im sorry to say that was it for the night" kagome said as the crowd "awwwwwed" "well be back monday for another song or two" she said and crowd cheered . the girls made there way off the stage.

"I'm glad owr shifed ended or well never have a brake" rin said the other nodded in agreement.ayame looked at her watch and gasp "I'll see you guys later I have to go" she said quickly and left. rin,kagome,and sango said good-bye to her and walk towards the table where sango meet a boy named 'miroku'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im going to stop right there...and people **PLEASE REVIEW... **not to be mean or nothing its just I want to know how I did and yea so please...PLEASE review my story...and there is more to come.


	2. meeting you

Im glad to have some reviews from you guys and here goes chapter 2 enjoy

----------------------------------------------------

Meeting you

"so sango, do this miroku have any friends" qestioned rin "yea he had two guys with him" "oh and how did they look" she asked quickly "rin why dont you see for your self" kagome said "were almost to they'er table" said sango.as miroku's table came into veiw,it was a good thing that they was still here.

"dont look now miroku but sango and the girls are coming this way" sesshomaru said as miroku turned to see sango ,kagome and rin coming this way. the girls finaly made it throu the crowd of people that was dancing and to the boys talbe and grab a seat inbetween each of them.sesshomaru next to rin, who was next to inuyasha ,who was next to kagome, who was next to miroku, who was next to sango.( so it goes boy, girl,boy,girl and so on)

"wats up...having a good time" sango said "yea I like it here"said miroku "so what are you guys friends,brothers,cosins" asked kagome "were all brothers by the way Im inuyasha and this sesshomaru" he said "so all of you guys are blood related" rin asked and they just nodded yes.

"wow" "yea its hard to believe were related to each other"miroku said rubbing the back of his neck smiling "we had the same mother but two different fathers" sesshomaru said "no wonder you and inuyasha look almost different than miroku" rin blurted out then covred her mouth.

"rin! that was'nt really nice to say" kagome and sango said to her "I know but it sliped out and Im sorry miroku" miroku just waved his hand "its ok,its no harm done" he said with a smile "yea but Im still sorry about that" "he said it was ok" inuyasha interupted "yea but its good to say sorry" kagome huffed "feh".

they sat and talked for a few minutes untill it was getting late and the girls had to go. "were sorry to call this short but its getting late and we have to get home" said kagome "it ok, can we walk you guys to your car" sesshomaru said "that would be nice" said rin smiling. sending shivers down his spine and his heart jumping for joy.

heading out the club door "so where are you parked at" inuyasha asked kagome "that way" she said pointing to the right. it was a short walk but it was worth it to talk to them before they left home. "where is you guys car" the boys asked them. the girls looked at each other and giggled.

"whats so funny" inuyasha said. only to caused them to laugh "were sorry...its just that we did'nt come in a car" kagome said still laughing. "then how did you guys get here" sesshomaru said getting irratated with there laughter "certinly you did'nt walk or even ride those motocyles over there" he said pointing to them

that only made them laugh even louder "what so god dang funny!" inuyasha shouted "its...just ...that ..." rin said laughing "those...are...our...our...our" said sango inbetween her laughs "those...are...our...bikes" kagome said laughing. as the boys looked at them like 'what the fuck'

soon kagome and the girls laughter died down and turned into little chuckes "what are you guys surprised" kagome said as they nodded dumbly.only to get another small laugh from the girls. "its ok...people always think that" rin said as she walked over to her motocyle and got on it .

"yea..." miroku said nevously still wide eyed about those motocyles are the girls.soon he noticed that the girls was getting ready to go as they put on gloves and helmets and rebbed there bikes up. "hey wait...can we have you guys number so we can keep in touch" inuyasha yelled

kagome seen a light pink on inuyasha's face and smiled at that and got out a card they used to sing at weddings and gave it to him "our phone number is on it and if you have a pen we can give you our cell number" she said as they boys ran over to there car trying to find a pen or pencil.

sesshomaru got one and gave it to them.kagome passed it to sango to put her cell number then rin and passed it back to the boys who was fighting over the card. but miroku won since he had the car keys and was the one driving making the girls giggle . "we have the weekends off from work" sango said

"just give us a call if you guys want to something tomarrow" said rin. "ok well do that" miroku said. the girls gave the boys a kiss on the cheek and took off home. leaving two half-demons and one demon very happy as they got into the car and drove home "I cant believe that we got a kiss" miroku said unlocking the front door

"who got a kiss" said there mother as she came giving them an hug and a kiss on the oppsite side where the girls kiss them at. "mother have you been up long" qestioned sesshomaru "no...I woke up a little while a ago and wanted something to drink" she answerd truthfully "so who got a kiss" she said eyeing her son's

"we cant tell you that mother" inuyasha said kissing his mother on the cheek as did sesshomaru and miroku did the same. and went to the living room to sit down "did you find some girls at the club" she asked "mother!" they yelled at her "I was only looking out for my boys" she said taking a sip of her tea "you at least tell me the girls names"

the boys only sighed,they knew that they'er mother was the noseyes person on the face of the planet but they loved her still even tough she needs to butt out of there business some times. "so are you going to tell me or not" she was impatient to know there name's "mother be patient" sesshomaru said

"well I wont be doing this if you just tell me there names" she said taking another sip of her tea as they glared at her. she only gave them a warm smile "alright if you must know" sighed miroku and to get the most evilist glare from sesshomaru and inuyasha put together "what!" "I thought you was on our side miroku" sesshomaru said "I know you traded" inuyasha added "heh...heh..." he said nevously

"anyways..mother there names are kagome,rin and the most beutiful sango" his mother only put her tea down and looked at her boys "mother is every thing all right" she was stareing at them with a a smile "mother" "so when do I meet these three young ladies" she said "do they know that your dog demons" she qestioned them

they only shook there heads 'no' she sighed "it seems you like these girls...yes" the boys only nodded and took off there concealment spell to show there true form.miroku was a little different than inuyasha and sesshomaru he had green eye's like his father and black hair with blue highlights, two black fuzzy ear like inuyasha on top of his head.

while sesshomaru and inuyasha have gold eyes and silver/white hair (remeber they had different father's) "so are you going to tell them" there mother asked them "well we was but...we dont know " inuyasha said sadly he really wanted to tell them but what had happen last time with kikyo,she called him filtey,worthless,disgusting

then left him and the same happen to miroku and sesshomaru even thou he was full demon they called those names but he choose to push them away. izayoi sighed "come on lets go to bed" she yawned and went up the stairs.that night sesshomaru,inuyasha nore miroku couldnt go to sleep that night to many thought going throu there mind to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok thats chapter 2...PLEASE REVEIW...and thank you for the people who did...I mite have chapter 3 up tonight,...so well see what going to happen. untill then enjoy this chapter


	3. To The Fair We Go

_'thoughts'_

**"on the phone"**

To the fair 

Early the next morning, kagome had woke up and went down stairs to start breakfast for her and the girl's.soon the smell reached rin and sango's nose waking them from there light slomber. rin had walked in with her hair messy and crust in her eyes following her was a grumpy looking sango.it was not one of her best nights

"morning sleepy heads,want some breakfast" asked kagome as she put some eggs,bacon,toasted bread with butter on the table "mmm..kagome why are you up so early" yawned sango as she reached for a peice of toast with butter "yea" mumbled a half sleep rin with her head on the table

"It's only 10 o clock in the morning,thats not early" she argued "to me it is" whispered sango "what was that" "nothing I said nothing" sango said quickly as she bit into her toast "rin wake up" kagome said shaking her "just five more minutes mommy" rin mumbled "come on rin you have to get up and eat" "I dont wanna"

"maybe this will help" said sango as grabed a cup and filled it with water and splashed it on rin and kagome."you wet me" kagome gasp "well at least you dont have to get in the shower now" sango laughed at a very angry kagome "you got three seconds" she said as a terrified sango took off running

with kagome on her tail, leaving a very confused,wet rin sitting at the table.soon the phone ring and she went to answer it as kagome and sango wrestled on the floor of the living room "hello" **"um...hello is this kagome,sango or rin" **"rin speacking who is this" she heared a sigh

**"rin this sesshomaru" **"hi sessy" **"rin we was wondering if you ,kagome and sango would like to go...um to the fair tonight" **"yea sounds like fun I'll tell the girls" **"whats that nosie in the background"** "it only kagome and sango fighting" "its ok I'll stop the fight soon" **"ok ...well come and pick you guys up at 7pm" **

**"also we need your address" **"oh yea ok...its 654 cadman way" (I made up a address) **"remember at 7 well be there to pick you guys up" **"I wont forget...bye sessy" **"bye"** with that she hung up the phone and went into the living room to find sango in a head lock by kagome

"what are you going to do now huh" kagome yelled into sango's ear "get off of me your getting me wet" "whos fault is that" "guys! stop fighting " rin yelled as she broke them apart from one another. they tryed to claw at each other as rin held them apart "dont hold me back rin" yelled sango "you guys!" "yea...so you can get your ass kicked by me" yelled kagome "you guys!!!!"

"yea right I had you on the ropes" "ha! I had you in a head lock" "**YOU GUYS!!!!!!!**" rin yelled as she pushed them onto the couch "SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE" she shouted at both of them. kagome and sango sat still,mouths shut and eyes full of fear,when rin is mad you really dont want to be in the cross fire

"shit!! do I have your attention now" they only nodded dumbly "ok...sesshomaru just called and asked us to come to the fair tonight" she finally said."you mean they asked us to the fair" kagome asked "like a date" sango pipped up "I dont know he just said if we want to go to the fair and I said yes" she said scratching her head

"ok...now we have to pick out an outfit to wear" kagome said "how many hours do we have before they come" sango asked while rin counted on her fingers "about nine and a half hours" rin said "ok thats enough time to go to the mall and back to get in the shower and get ready" kagome said as she got up

"go change quickly so we can head to the mall" she said. rin and sango nodded. they changed, went to the mall (I hate the mall its so evil) they shopped for five hours with about four or five new outfit to wear and head back home soon they had there showers and got dress,seven o clock rolled around

soon there was a knock at the door "I got it" said rin as she pause the game of ddr and answer the door,to see sesshomaru, inuyasha, and miroku. "come in kagome and sango is still getting ready" she said smiling as she tuned and followed her into the house closing the door behind

rin lead them in the living room and the boys realived she only had socks on "I thought you was ready rin" sesshomaru asked "I am I took off my shoes because I was playing ddr" she said push play on a song called 321 stars (I love to play it on heavy) "you...guys...can...sit...down ...if...you...like" she said as she was playing the game

they sat as rin contiued the game soon she jumped around and played it backwards.the boys look at her "you can play it back wards" sesshomaru said raising a brow "yea...I ...like...the ...challange" she said breathless as the song ended and put it away."so do you play sessy" she asked "use to..but stoped" "why" "becaused its a childs game" "oh...so that make me a child" she qestioned him

"no the game is for a child...not for adults" he said coldly "but that means your calling me a child, are you or are you not" she said looking him staight in the eye, he only looked away defeted by a mortal girl.rin only giggled on que kagome and sango came down stairs "ready to go" kagome asked "yes"sesshomaru said quickly

he walk out the frount door with rin skipping behind him,she always win "whats with them" sango asked miroku "nothing they had a little talk" he said following after them with sango at his side and inuyasha and kagome followed after them two. soon they got in to the car and left to the fair.

when they got there,they split into three sesshomaru with rin, inuyasha with kagome and miroku with sango.they had there tickets and went to have some fun together.

**with inuyasha & kagome**

they walked by a game stand and kagome had seen the most cutise stuff animal. it was a white dog,about medium size and had almost gold eye's.before she could ask inuyasha for the dog he, pulled her to the stand and won the dog for her with little effert "here I seen you looked at this and won it for you" he said handing the stuff dog to her

"thank you" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. she felt him stiffen and then relaxed, as she felt his arm go around her to give her a hug.then broke away "come on" he said taking her hand and leading her towards a rollercoster "I hope your not afraid of hights" "I'm not I love rollercosters" she said sarcasticly

with a nevous laugh, as they made it to the line.inuyasha smelled fear raiding off of kagome "are you ok kagome" he was concern about her. "yea...Im all right" she said squizing his hand,suddently he pulled her out of the line with him "we didnt have to go on the ride if you didnt want to" he said still holding her

shaking hand,she breath a sigh of releaf "thank you" "hey its no problem we can do something else" he said looking around for another ride that she would like. "how about that one inu" she said he turned and looked at what she was pointing at "bumper cars?" he qestioned

"yea...why did you see something else" "no not really" he lied he want to go on the faires wheel but was afraid to asked kagome "lets go then" she said pulling his arm "sheesh you dont have to pull my arm off" he said with a chuckle following after her. this was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------

thats chapter 3hope you like it...sorry it took so long to put this on up and PLEASE REVEIW tell me what you think


	4. To The Fair We Go 2

To the fair 2 

sesshomaru and rin had forgot all about the argument earlier and had got along with each other."so rin...is working in a club fun" sesshomaru asked "no I like street proforming better than the club" she said trufully "street proforming?" he qestioned raising a brow, "yea um, me, kagome and sango used to play music for people on the street" she said timidly

"thats untill we got job's at the club" she finished "so you all had to get jobs in order to keep the house" he said curious "you read my mind didnt you" she said ,he shook his head and bend down to her ear and whispered "it's just your imagination" rin shuddered as his hot breath hit her ear.

sesshomaru smiled when he smelled rin's arousal and knew he would have her soon within his arm's at night making her scream his name while pumping in and out of her.soon he, himself got arousal by his thought.'_why am I so aroused by him, but he is sexy and I wonder how big his...NO...I have to stop thinking this' _rin thought

as she glaced at sesshomaru seeing he was looking at her,and he was "something wrong, rin" he said, rin only shook her head and blushed he smelled her arousal getting stronger,he grabed her hand and lead her around the corner and stop to look around to see if anyone was looking at them "sesshomaru what are yo.." she was cut off by sesshomaru kissing her roughly

she was surprised for a couple of second's by his boldness to kiss her, and kissed him back by wrapping her arms around his neck deepining the kiss as he moved her legs to go around his waist and picked her up off the ground.rin felt his member poking her inner thigh wanting to be set free

as sesshomaru pushed his tongue into rin's mouth.his and her tongue battled for dominace of course sesshomaru won '_taste so sweet like honey' _sesshomaru thought as they broke apart from the lust filled kiss, sesshomaru rest his forehead against rin's as they looked into one another brown eye's "sess" rin said breathless

"rin" he said panting "what...why..did...you" "kiss you" he finshed as his breathing went back to normal, and rin nodded "rin...I kissed you because I like you" he said smiling, she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lip's, " sesshomaru...I like..you too" she said resting her head on his shoulder, taking in his wild forest scent.

they stayed like that for a few moments, soon sesshomaru put rin down and straightend they'er clothing ,as rin stomach growled "look's like someone's hungry" sesshomaru said taking her hand "yea, I didnt eat anything before we got here" she admitted as they started walking hand in hand "well, we'll split a whole pizza and a soda" he said

rin looked at him like he was crazy "dont worry, if I know inuyasha and miroku they'll get hungry soon" "ok" she said as they went to get the food and drinks enough for the other's and them.

**sango & miroku**

miroku and sango had went on ride after ride, having the time of there lives screaming and laughing on each ride they went on, soon they took a break from all the excitment. sitting down on a near by bench, sango still giggling from the last ride. miroku had scream like a little girl on the ride that had flip them around and around

and then backwards."oh,that was to much fun" sango said laughing at miroku who was a little soak from the water had got him in front of his shirt "Im glad you like my screaming" he said sarcasticly ringing out his shirt "I'll go get some napkins" sango said getting up and going to the closes food stand and got some napkins

and went back to miroku "here let me" she said taking a napkin and squeezing it on the wet spot on his shirt, making it dryer "thank you" miroku said taking her hand and kissing it, making sango blush "it's no problem" she said taking the now wet napkins and throwing them away in the can

miroku stood up and took her hand in his and started walking toward's the games "sango do you want a prize of some kind"miroku said pointing towards the stuff animal's, she looked and saw one that looked like her old cat that she had when she was little "that one" she pointed towards the cat with white fur

green eye's and two tails. miroku smiled and lead her to the game and saw a fat guy sitting down "excuse me, my good man I would like to win a prize for my date" miroku said kindly as the fat man got up and saw him then looked at sango with lust in his eye's.this made miroku mad and step in front of sango to block his veiw

"I would like to play the game" miroku said putting money on the counter as he bit back a growl but glared at the man. sango had seen what miroku was doing and seen the man looked at her with lust in his eye's and miroku had stand in front of her to block the man veiw from her

sango went up and wrapped her arm's around his waist to calm him down as the man got three ball and place them in front of miroku "you have three try's to knock down all nine bottles off the of the platform's" the man said smiling, he had glue the bottles together so it will be harder to knock down and he'll get more money that way

"sango" miroku whispered "yes miroku" she whispered back " I need you to hide your face" he said "why" she qestioned "the man had glue the bottles together, so I dont want glass go flying and you get struk with it" miroku said, he was more concerned about her then himself , she didnt argue and hid her face and arms's

from veiw "come on I dont have all night" the man said and miroku gave him the coldest glare as he throu the balls at the three targets as glass went every where, the man had shield himself from the glass as miroku sheilded sango harm.when it was safe he let go of sango and made sure she was all right

then tuned around and grabed the prize that sango wanted "you should'nt glue glass bottles together next time" miroku said to the man as he nodded dumbly, with that miroku turn and gave sango the prize and took her hand and left the glass filed booth behind "thank you miroku, I never had anyone do something like that before" sango said

"it was no problem" he said as he put his hand behind his neck and felt something wet "miroku" sango qestioned him "is everything alright" she had seen him put his hand on his neck and have'nt moved it from there "I think I'm bleeding" he said taking his hand and looking at it,there was blood on his hand

sango had pulled miroku to sit down and moved his long hair out of the way to see a small peice of glass sticking out of his neck, she gasp "miroku I need you to sit still" "what is it sango" "you have a peice of glass in your neck" he sat still as sango pulled it out "stay here miroku " she said as she went and got some water and napkins

by wetting the napkin she cleaned his small wound, it was a good thing that she had a bandaid in her back pocket and place it on miroku neck. he soon turned around to face her and kissed her on the cheek. "thank you sango" he said taking her hand's into his "it was no problem, I should be thanking you for protecting me" she said

blushing from the kiss, he smiled as they glaze into each other eye's, inching closer to each other there lips were almost there but was interupted by miroku's stomach growling and moved apart, both blushing "it looks like your hungry" sango giggled as her stomach growled also making miroku laugh

"it seems your hungry too" he said as he took her hand to make her stand with her prize in hand "come on if I know sesshomaru he bought some food for us" she smiled and walked to find sesshomaru and the other's.

---------------------------------------------------------------

thats chapter 4...chapter 5 is on it's way so be patient...enjoy this chapter...untill chapter 5

**taztothetop**


	5. rainy day's

Hey people I just wanted to explain in the second chapter that it's suppose to be mother's in stead of father's...I was half asleep when I put the chapter up...I SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU GUYS...it's mother's instead of father's ..sorry for the confusion...and on with the fifth chapter. ;)

----------------------------------------------------

rainy day's

inuyasha had talk kagome to go on the faires wheel with him, instead of staying on the ground and wacthing him. as soon they got on the ride kagome fear had spiked when they moved and inuyasha was trying to calm her down before she goes haywire on the ride "kagome, kagome look at me not the ground" inuyasha said as he forced kagome to look at him

her eye's had left the ground to look in inuyasha's brown eye's,they was full of concern and worry "your not going to fall,I got you" he said bring his arm around her sholder's and pulled her close as her fear of hight's dissapeared completely.she felt safe within inuyasha's embrace,like nothing will happen and always he will alway be there for her

"Im sorry inuyasha, I just have'nt been on a faires wheel in a long time and.." inuyasha shush her by hugging her tighter "it's ok kagome,there's no need to say your sorry" he said kissing her forehead "inuyasha" kagome whispered "nothing is going to happen to you if I'm with you" he said putting his chin on top of her head and closing

his eye's, the ride stop when they was at the top. "inuyasha look" he open his eye's and saw a beutiful site "it beutiful" kagome whispered as she layed her head on his chest _' and so are you, kagome' _inuyasha thought as he squeezed her gently.they looked at the beutiful site for only minutes,that felt like hour's

soon they ride moved again, letting them off at the bottom.they walked hand in hand "we should find the other's" kagome said rubbing her stomach "hungry?" inuyasha said, she nodded her head, he lightly laugh "me too,come on let's see if they have anything to eat" they walked around the food area looking for sesshomaru,rin,miroku and sango

soon they spoted them and walk over to the table. "it look's like you guy had fun" said sango as she and miroku made room for inuyasha and kagome to sit down. "we did actully" kagome admitted taking a slice of pizza and bitting into it. "so what did you guy do" rin asked kagome and inuyasha "it's not like we did anything were not suppose to" inuyasha said eating his third slice of pizza

"what did you guy's do,rin" sango said rasing a brow, making rin blush lightly "nothing at all" sesshomaru spoke up for her and went back drinking his soda "that's what you say,sesshomaru" miroku said "we know you did something " inuyasha said looking his brother "this sesshomaru, will not tell his business" he said coldly

soon it got late and they needed to get home, when they started to clean there mess at the table it started raining. people ran for there cars and driving home.it was lucky that the boy had coat's on and gave them to the girls to keep dry in as they ran to the car and jumped in "it's cold" kagome said taking inuyasha jacket and pulling closer to her body

to stay warm."I dont think that we can make it home in this" miroku said whipping the fog off the windsheild to see. "it's..ok..you guy's..can ..stay ...at...are house...tonight ..and go...home...in the...morning" kagome said throu her chattering teeth. the boys look at each other then nodded at kagome's offer

they made it to the girl's house and ran in the warm house, they took off there shoes so not to track mud "I'll go and get you guys some clean clothing" kagome said going up stair's to her room with sango be hind her "can we use the phone to call home" miroku said as rin came with towls for the boy's "yea it's in the kitchen, kagome should be down with you guy clothing ina minute"

said said going up stairs to her room to change.while miroku went and called home **"hello"** said a women's voice "mother" miroku said **"miroku,where are you guys" **"calm down mother, were ok, were at the girl's house" **"thank goodness,did you guy's show.." **"no, we still have them on mother" **"when are you guy's coming home" **

"in the mornig as soon as the rain clear's" **"ok,till then you keep those concealment spell's on, do you hear me" **"yes mother" miroku sighed **"come home soon as possible, I dont want my boy's showing that there demon's and the girl's calling the police" **miroku chuckled " yes mother, we'll see you in the morning" **"ok** **, goodnight"** "goodnight mother"

with that miroku hung up the phone and sighed as he walked back to the living room seeing sesshomaru and inuyasha had already changed into the clothing that kagome gave them, some sweatpant's and a muscle shirt's. miroku soon changed and put his pant's and shirt in the pile that had inuyasha and sesshomaru clothing

then turned the tv on and waited for the girls.rin was the first one down,she went to pick up the'er wet clothing but was stopped by sesshomaru "I got it rin" he said walking over to her and picking up the wet pile "um,ok follow me and I'll show you where the dryer is" she said looking at his chest and arm's

his muscle's were very visable and it look to be he had a six pack. _' sexy, sexy, sexy...no...I cant be thinking this...but so sexy' _rin thought as she lead the way to the dryer.while kagome and sango came down stair's and seen that rin was showing sesshomaru to the dryer,kagome ran and jump into inuyasha's lap

inuyasha smiled "so you like jumping into people's lap's,do you" "yea, so what you going to do about" she said trying to get up out his lap but couldnt as he smiled wickly and started to tickle her side.being carefull not to hurt her with his claw as sango went over and put her hand's over miroku's eye's "geuss who" she said "hmm,is it the most beutiful sango"

miroku said pulling her hands off his eye's and over his sholder, as he began to tickle her like inuyasha was tickling kagome.hearing laughing from the washing room rin rushed back to the living room to find the boy's tickling kagome and sango "rin...run...away" kagome yelled as she was laughing her head off

rin had seen sesshomaru looking at her,then she made a break for it to her room. with sesshomaru right behind her. she didnt get far as she was lifted up into the air by him and then set on the ground to be tickled by him."do you guy's give" inuyasha said "never!!!" they shouted from laughing

soon the fun ended as the boy's stop there tickling. they had pick the girl's up in there arm's and went to wacth tv. it didnt take long for the girl's to fall asleep within there arm's.the boy's sniffed out who room is who and tucked them into there bed, saying goodnight and kissing there forehead and going down stair's they to,soon fell asleep in the living room

tonight was a night to remember for the girl's and the boy's but they still are not sure to tell the girl's that there demon's just yet,it felt like they knew the girl's for the longest time when they just met yesterday at a club.inuyasha, miroku and sesshomaru pray that the girl's will turelly love them for what they are on the inside and the out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

thats chapter 5...please reveiw and sorry about the confusion on chapter 2...untill chapter 6

**taztothetop :)**


	6. mother's guidance

What up people...thank u for the reviews...I really don't know what to say but here goes the sixth chapter I hope you guys like it

mother's guidance

morning came fast,you can hear the light drizzle of water still coming down from the sky.as kagome was the first to wake she walk down stair's to find the boy's knocked out with there mouth's open, hair in a mess and light snoring from inuyasha and miroku, she only giggled and head to the kitchen to start breakfast

as she started to get the thing's to make egg's, pancakes,bacon,and hash brown's.she hear foot step's coming into the kitchen, she turned to find sango and rin standing there."what are you doing kagome" said rin as she yawned and rubbed her eye "making breakfast, want to help" kagome asked

"were woke so why not" sango said "I'm making the bacon kagome,you always burn it" sango continued as she to the bacon and cut it open" kagome shook her head "rin your making the pancakes and eggs, I got the hash brown's" kagome said as rin streached and got the pancake mix and egg's

soon the girls started cooking filling the house with a sweet aroma that sweeped into the boy's noses.making them wake from there deep slomber in smeel of food.sesshomaru was the first to wake of the boy's and stood up, by going into the kitchen he sat at the first chair the he came to

kagome had notice sesshomaru coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table qiuetly. as kagome fliped the hash brown's over she said "what are you doing up so early sesshomaru" that made the girl's turn and look form there cooking then back.he sat at the table resting his chin in his hand and said simply,

"I smelled your cooking and thats what woke me" as he gazed upon rin who was fliping the rest of the pancake's then starting on the egg's "uh huh...right, you and your brother's were knocked out when I came down stair's" kagome said as she put the last of the hash brown's on the plate with the other cooked ones

and setting them on the table with orange juice and water. then taking a seat at the other edge of the table."it's true" he argued as he wacthed rin like a hawk moving about the kitchen.soon inuyasha and miroku woke from there sleep and came into the kitchen "mmmm,what smell's so good" said inuyasha sitting next to kagome

"breakfast" kagome said giggling at the messy haired inuyasha, while miroku sat on the other side of that table across from him. sango placed the bacon next to the hash brown's and sat next to miroku, leaving a seat open for rin."rin you need help" asked kagome "no I got it" she said placing the egg's on the table then place plates with three pancake's

on them to everyone as she sat down."you guys had a good sleep" sango asked as she went for the bacon " yea...thank you for letting us sleep here" miroku said "most girl's would kick the boy's out in the rain and let them drive home in the rain" he continued "were not like that" kagome said eatting the rest of her egg's with surup

as breakfast ended,the went to the living room to change back in there now washed and dry clothing as the girl's cleaned up the kitchen in a few minute's they was dress and ready to go.spending a little time with the girl's before they take there leave,"so are you guy's going to call us when you get a chance" sango asked in miroku lap

"we are,how can we not" inuyasha stated "hmmm" sesshomaru murmured against rin's neck, loving the smell of wild flower's tickled his nose. but all to soon the boy's had to go, by giving the one's they so loved a kiss on the cheek goodbye and leaving the girl's alone in the house,all they wanted to do is hang out and hold them forever in they'er arm's

not letting go of them any time soon.but they'er mother would go haywire if they stayed any longer with them.soon they pulled up to there house and sighed heavy, they'er heart's aching wanting to see the girl's again.going inside and sitting down in the living room as they'er mother came down stair's smiling to see her boys are home safe and sound.

but her smile became a frown to see the looks on her boy's faces,"what wrong with my boys today" she asked as she read the looks on there faces "you miss the girl's" "yes" miroku sighed looking out the window as izayoi sat down on a empty chair."why do'nt you invite them to the family ball "she said as the boy's looked at her like she was crazy

"I would like to meet the girl's in person,beside's inu told me they can sing" she said looking at inuyasha "but what if they dont want to come and they would have to see us in demon form" sesshomaru stated "yes, I know...that's the problem" izayoi said "well the ball is in three week's" izayoi imformed the boys

"but that mean's...we have to tell them were demon's within two week's" miroku said concerned "mother we cant do that" inuyasha said "I know,but it's the only way or you find someone else" she said "you must have a date to the ball,since all is 18 or at least you are" she added "you mean that they made a rule about a date" inuyasha said

izayoi nodded "SINCE WHEN!" the boy's yelled. not that they mind to bring kagome,sango and rin to the family ball but now it's a rule to bring a date to the ball "I found out last night and wanted to tell you guys but you didnt come home" she said softly looking at her boy's faces. they had fear,concern,confustion mixed in there eye's

she sighed "you must tell them,how much I hate your being forced to tell the truth, you have to tell the girls sooner or later" they only nodded "but the girl's free days are saturdays and sundays" miroku pointed out ""man I wish they didnt have to work" inuyasha sighed "how much we would like that but they have to for the house" sesshomaru stated

"mother is there any other way to do this" miroku said, she shook her head "no there's no other way, I wish there was" she said softly. inuyasha, miroku, sesshomaru and izayoi sat thinking of another way to tell the girl's but they could'nt come up with nothing at all and gave up. three o'clock rolled around

"we have to go get you guy's tux for the ball" izayoi said getting up and going to get dress while the boy's was still thinking.

**with the girls**

the girl's was the same when the boy's left them, heavy hearted. sitting on the couch watching tv, soon the phone ring "I got it, just find something to watch" kagome said getting up and walking over to the phone picking it up "hello" **"kagome,hey it's me jazmine" **"jazmine! wow I have'nt talk to you in a while" **"I know,I know" **"so do you have a boyfriend yet or still looking for one"

**"ha ha ha,that so funny I forgot to laugh" **" I was just playing but do you" **"yes,his name is kin,he's nice,sweet and caring" **"hmmm sounds like you love him" **"I do love him,Im getting married in four mouths" **"wow,you go girl" **" I kno but thats not what I called you for" **"then what do you have to say then"

**"you know when your mom died" **"yea,why is something wrong"** "well it seem's when you was'nt there to hear her will" **"yes, I know I was crying my eye's out and could'nt make it " **"I knew you would,so I went to hear her will" **"what did it say" **"it seem's that she gave you her money" **" and how much is it,I know we did'nt have much"** "well, it's about I dont know...say about.."**

"stop playing with me" **"ok,ok its was about two million dollars or more" **"..." **"kagome are you still there,kagome" **kagome had droped the phone,she heard jazmine calling her name then hanging up saying she'll call back later. rin and sango heard the phone drop in the kitchen and rushed to see what happen

they saw a wide eyed kagome who was shaking and twiching "kagome whats wrong" sango said as rin was shaking her silly but she still stood there shaking and twiching,wide eyed and mouth open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's chapter 6 hope you like it ...reveiw...reveiw...please...please...thank you, this is the best story I typed so far and got alsome reveiws from the reader's that you. untill chapter 7 enjoy

**taztothetop :D**


	7. Seeing you again?

I'm sorry about not updateing so soon ...I've been busy with school and homework and so Im sorry...here goes the 7th chapter :

---------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing you again???

Sango and rin had took kagome's by her arm's and draged her to the couch,sitting her down easy "kagome" sango said to get her attention while rin waved her hand in front of her face and was stopped by sango "rin go get a glass of water,so we can snap kagome out of it" she nodded and head to the kitchen

rin came back with the glass of water and gave it to sango.Taking the glass of water and slashing it on kagome,"what the fuck did you do that for!!!" kagome said angry "you was in a trance and we snap you out of it" rin huffed with her hands on her hips. "yea kagome,so who was on the phone" sango asked

"it was jazmine" kagome said "it was, man I wanted to talk to her" rin said said sadlly "so what she say to you to make you go into a trance" sango asked "she said that my mom had left me some money before she died" she answered "but how much money?" rin said curious, while kagome looked down and played with her finger's

"kagome" sango qestioned "alright,alright... about two million dollors" she said, rin and sango went wide eyeed and they'er mouth dropped open "that's...that's..." rin studdered "alot...well in my book it is" sango said getting over the new's "yea..." kagome sighed "come on lets get's dress and go to the sing joint" rin said

"now that sound's like fun" kagome said "then what are we still doing standing here, let's go!" said a hyper rin as she ran up the stair's and into her room.Leaving kagome and sango giggling as they walked up the stair's to get dress, soon they was ready wearing some long cargo pant's, with a muscle shirt and a light jacket

"everyone is ready" kagome asked "yep,yep" rin said "you nerd" sango said as rin only smiled making kagome laugh "come on let's go" she said turning around and heading out the door with the girl's behind her with a smile's on there face's.they locked up the house and jumped on there bikes,putting on there helment's and rebbing up there bikes

before doing a burn out and taking off at about a speed of 60 mph,going down there street's dogging car's and making all the green light's and running the stop sign's.

**with the boy's **

Inuyasha, miroku and sesshomaru went with there mother to get they'er tux for the ball."cheer up boy's I just know that they would love you demon or not" izayoi said to her boy as she handed them they'er tux and heading out the door with the boy's behind her, as they went outside they heard motocycle's

and it was three of them was coming down the street going 60 mph dogging car's.the boys had seen it was the girl's "those are the girl's bikes" inuyasha said as the motocycles had passed the green light without stopping and turning to the right "you mean those's are the girl's that had capture my boy's hearts" izayoi said

"it seem's they was going somewhere in a hurry" izayoi said "is'nt the sing joint that way" miroku stated "yea it is" inuyasha said "the sing joint?" they'er mother qestioned "it's where some people like to sing and dance or just to listen and watch the profomer's" sesshomaru said simply "hmmm, I would like go" she said "really,I mean really mother" inuyasha said

"yes,I would like to meet the girl's and plus I can hear them also" she said smiling as she head towards the car followed by three happy dog demon's.They got in and drove to the sing joint, parking by the girl's motocycle's they got out and made they'er way inside into the culb and got a table

they had a large stage with microphone's, drum's, gutair's and a piano on the side.they order drinks "hey people, we have a profomince so give it for the neyo-youkai's!!!" the guy said as inuyasha,miroku,sesshomaru and izayoi turned to face the stage.To see it was the girl's, they had went to there instrument's "the song is called fences by paramore" kagome said as rin and sango started.

When it ended the girls started up another song by paramore called let the flame's begin, they was great showing emotion within the song and dancing to it if possable and some of the crowd had got up and dance to the song."we should go up there" miroku said sesshomaru and inuyasha looked at miroku usually he's the first one to say no

but here he's suggesting to play "if it's ok with you guy's and mother" he said "go on dear's I'll stay right here" she said "but we dont have enough people to do a song" inuyasha said "yes we do" sesshomaru said walking over to the girl's table "what the hell is he doing" inuyasha said as he griped his hair,

soon enough as he was close to the girl's sesshomaru tapped on rin sholder "if a guy who want's a dance, I dont want to" she said with her back facing him, he only tapped on her sholder again "ok now go a..." she turned around not to be exspecting sesshomaru to be standing there "sesshomaru" rin whispered as kagome and sango turned around

and indeed it was sesshomaru "what are you doing here and is inuyasha and miroku with you" kagome said "they are, I came over here to see if you want to play with us on stage" he asked "we just..." kagome paused " you know what yea we do" she said getting up with sango sesshomaru smirked and headed for the stage.

Inuyasha and miroku seen the girl's and sesshomaru headed for the sage.so they did too, rin got the drum's,sango bass,kagome gutair, sesshomaru saxophone, miroku gutair and inuyasha vocals and piano. inuyasha ajusted the mic on the piano "were going to be playing so much love by the rocket summer" he said

Hats need a beat, like awake needs asleep

Like a pen needs a page, to learn right you need a mistake

Oh, yeah

Hearts need a mind, like a clock needs the time

Like white needs black, if you leave I hope you need to come back

Oh, I swear, I know, I believe it

Oh, I can't stop hearing all the singing

Oh, my soul has never had this feeling

and it feels like gold

You got so much love in you

You got so much love in you

I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you

You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

Strike all the bells, hit 'em hard make 'em all yell

Celebrate, infatuate, lock us up yeah incarcerate oh!

Oh, I swear, I know, I believe it

Oh, I can't stop hearing all the singing

Oh, my soul has never had this feeling

and it feels like so, so

So much love in you

You got so much love in you

I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you

You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

You got so much love in you

You got so much love in you

I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you

You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah, oh, c'mon, yeah..

ahh...

You got so much love in you

You got so much love in you

I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you

You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

You got so much love in you

You got so much love in you

I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you

You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh

the song finished and people clapped and cheered at the great proformice by them "come on we want you guy's to meet someone" inuyasha said as he grabed kagome hand, with sesshomaru and miroku doing the same and pulling toward's they'er table "and who is this someone" sango asked

"are mother" the boy's all said as the girl's went blank.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well again sorry about not updating so soon and that's chapter 7 enjoy, untill chapter 8

**taztothetop :D**


End file.
